


Acceptance and Friendship

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "friendship", Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Lonely Tommy, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit in Exile, stockholm syndrome-ish, tommy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy is lonely. But if he chooses to not acknowledge it, he won't have to deal with the pain of solitude. However, Dream wants Tommy to embrace it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Acceptance and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I am freezing my fingers off, but that doesn't matter at this point! It's the most wonderful time of the year! But you wanna know what's even better than Christmas? Some good ol' Tommy angst :D

Tommy was tired. No. Tired was an understatement. He was exhausted.

As Tommy laid in his bed, he thought. He couldn't really do anything else at the moment.

The sounds of moaning zombies and hissing spiders filled his ears, as well as the tiny static noise that never fully left.

Tommy felt homesick. He wanted to be back in L'Manberg, in his home, surrounded by his friends. 

He shut his eyes, hoping to reach that peaceful state of sub-consciousness. But no matter how hard Tommy tried to turn off his brain, he was just too overwhelmed. 

"Maybe if I had never gotten the disks, this wouldn't have happened." 

"Is this the end?" 

"Now what?" 

"Did I do something wrong?" 

"What's Tubbo doing right now?" 

Tommy's thoughts always drifted off to his best friend, the one that wanted him exiled "for the better of the country". But he was also the same best friend that stuck with him through thick and thin. At least, until that incident. 

Tommy pulled his blanket up higher so it enveloped the entirety of his body and head. Tommy's stomach churned as he turned around to face the wall. He sighed and shut his eyes close again. 

"God I hate Dream." 

"Always burning down my stuff." 

"Forcing me to stay on this pathetic island." 

"With no one and nothing but a ghost."

Tommy shook his head. He shoved all his unnecessary thoughts to the side.

"Since when was it so hard to fall asleep?" Tommy thought. 

\---------------

"Hey~" Dream said. 

"Ugh. You again." Tommy said with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Did two days without me turn you into a rebellious teenager?" Dream asked with a chuckle. 

Tommy took out his sword, and hit Dream with it.

Tommy had spent the past few days upgrading all his armor and weapons. There was no way he was going to give it all up. He hit Dream once more with his diamond sword and again, and again. 

"Hey. Hey! HEY" Dream yelled, taking out his netherite sword. "Do you really want to do this Tommy?" Dream asked softly, a total contrast from his previous outburst. 

Tommy nodded, lips formed into a straight line. "I'm not letting you blow my items this time, Dream." 

"Tommy... I'm your friend. I don't want to fight you." Dream said in a soft whisper. 

"Bullshit." Tommy spat. "Friends don't exile each other from their country." He took on a protective stance, pointing his sword to the green man. 

"What's Tubbo to you, then?" Dream asked, putting down his sword. "He also said he wanted you exiled. Remember? He said he wanted you _gone_." 

"No... He wouldn't. Tubbo wouldn't. He's my friend. Not... _you_." Tommy said, gripping his sword tighter. 

"I just want us to get along, Tommy. That's why I did everything I did." Dream said, walking towards the blonde boy unarmed. 

"Why'd you blow my stuff and set it all in lava then?" Tommy asked, backing away slowly. 

"Don't you know?" Dream said. "The items make you feel powerful. And when you feel powerful, you think that you can beat me. I can't have you beat me, Tommy. Friends stay on the same level together." 

"F-Friends wish the best for you and want to help you grow stronger." Tommy said. 

"Did Tubbo wish the best for you when he forced you out of his country? Did he come to visit you to see how you were during your exile? How about when he didn't come to your party? I'm the only one who showed up, Tommy. Me." Dream put his hands to his chest and took another step. 

Tommy stepped back, stumbling on a pebble. He fell backwards. 

"No he-" 

"Don't you see?! OPEN YOUR EYES!!!" Dream yelled, taking a huge step forward. "I'm your only friend. Everyone else is gone, Tommy. GONE." 

"NO!" Tommy shouted, covering his ears. "IT'S NOT TRUE!" 

Dream grew angry, and stomped over to Tommy. He grabbed the arms that covered Tommy's ears and yanked them off. 

"IS ANYONE PROTECTING YOU?" Dream yelled. "NO ONE'S EVEN HERE, TOMMY! JUST ACCEPT THE FUCKING TRUTH!" 

Tommy flinched, and his eyes glazed over. He freed his arms from Dream's strong grip. 

"I can't" Tommy said weakly, shaking his head. "I don't want to be alone." 

Dream grinned under his mask and took a deep breath. "You have me." The masked man extended a hand. 

Tommy looked up, a tear falling down his left cheek. He took Dream's hand, and stood up. 

"So..." Dream said awkwardly, dusting away any dirt that fell on the younger boy's back and bottom. 

Tommy turned around and hugged Dream, who was unprepared for the sudden physical contact as he threw his arms up in an attempt to not touch the British boy. 

"Thank you." Tommy whispered , sniffling into Dream's hoodie. Dream lowered his hands and pat Tommy's head gently. 

"Shhh" Dream whispered, soothing the shaking boy. "It's okay." 

Tommy kept mumbling slurs of "thank you" and "i'm sorry" and Dream's smile widened with every phrase. 

"Don't be sorry. That's what friends do, no?" Dream whispered, pulling Tommy in closer. 

"Yeah." Tommy said with a broken sob, voice muffled through the green fabric. "It's exactly what friends do." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was confusing or hard to read for anyone 😅 My writing kind of sucks.


End file.
